Mending Broken Hearts
by WoodyShort28
Summary: REPOSTED UNDER NEW PEN NAME The Camden's each react to unsettling news, one that effects the students at Kennedy High. Lucy comes to grips with losing another friend. Mary recieves an unexpected visit and must come to a decision.
1. Look Who's Back In Town

Author's note: Hi! I am a very BIG fan of 7th Heaven- especially the older seasons. I am not sure what season in which my story takes place. However, this story takes place shortly after Mary is sent to Buffalo to live with her grandparents. I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters-These are owned by the creative producers and writers of 7th Heaven. Please read and review- be kind- for this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Enjoy!

Story synopsis: The Camden's each react to unsettling news, one that effects the students at Kennedy High. Lucy comes to grips with losing another friend. Mary recieves an unexpected visit and must come to a decision. Shauna's back in Matt's life, or is she?

**Look Who's Back In Town**

As the sun sank into the evening sky, a light rain fell upon the streets of Glenn Oak. Lucy, Shelby, Jimmy and Mike have gathered around a booth in one of their favorite hangouts: the pool hall. As they sip on glasses of Coke and munch on a basket of nachos and cheese, they discuss the latest 'news' of Kennedy High.

"So Luce, are you going to tell your parents about the school board's decision?" Shelby asked.

With a thoughtful expression upon her face, Lucy replied, "I'm not sure. I may not need to since Simon and I go to the same school. He may beat me to it. Besides, Dad may already know something. For all I know he could be counseling 'the creep'."

Mike turned to Lucy, asking, "Why do you insist on calling him 'the creep'? I think he's a wonderful teacher. I don't understand why everyone hates him so much and why do you?"

Frustration and anger flashing through her eyes, Lucy snapped, "because I don't want anything to do with that man!" Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she continued, "but I guess I'll have to put up with him though, since it looks like I have an English class with him. You can be sure of one thing though, I'm not going to like it!"

Still puzzled, Mike responded, Lucy, that still doesn't answer my question. Why do you hate him so much?"

Shelby interjected, "Hate's a pretty strong word. I don't think Lucy hates him. I think she hates what he did."

"What did the guy do that was so horrible? He just got here." Mike asked.

Speaking at the same time, Lucy and Jimmy replied,"Heard of sexual harassment?"

Glancing at each other, Lucy and Jimmy chuckled. Thankful that some of the tension had been relieved, Jimmy asked, "Lucy, do you want me to tell Mike the story or do you?"

Lost in conversation, the group did not notice that a man dressed in an old sweatshirt and jeans was seated across the room, watching them. He slowly rose and walked over to the young group's booth. As he neared their table, the man could see Lucy shaking her head as she spoke, "No, I'll tell him." Turning to the young man sitting next to her, she continued, "Mike, Shelby's right though, I don't hate him, just what he's done. He didnn't just get here. See, he was fired for sexually harrassing students at Kennedy awhile back. It makes me uncomfortable to be around him, especially since I know what he's done to Mary."

The man interrupted, "Well, I thought I recognized some of my students in here."

Startled, the group looked up. Lucy, standing to her feet, exclaimed, "Mr. Koper!"

Casually smiling, Mr. Koper replied, "Hello, you are Lucy? Lucy Camden, correct?"

Still a little shaken, she slowly replied,"Ya that's me, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, it has been awhile since I was last here, so I thought I'd grab a bite to eat and then shoot some pool. So do any of you want to shoot a game?"

Lucy laughed snortfully, "With you? You've got to be kidding!" Glancing at her watch and then back at Mr. Koper, she nervously, yet calmly said, "If you'll excuse me, I best get on home."

Scooting out of the booth, Mike stood, "Luce, I'll take you home."

With a nervous smile, Lucy replied, "Thanks Mike, but I drove Mom's van." Glancing down at her watch, then back at Mike, "Besides, I need to pick up Ruthie from her study session at her friend's house. I'll see ya'll tomorrow."

As Lucy turned and briskly walked away, Mr. Koper followed, and rested his hand upon her shoulder, "Lucy..."

Whipping around, knowing whom it was, Lucy spoke through gritted teeth, "Keep your hands off of me! You may have the school board's trust, but I will never trust you. You're nothing but a dirty, old scum bag!" She turned and then fled into the dark, rainy streets.


	2. A Mysterious Friend

**A Mysterious Friend**

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Mr. Koper walked back to his own booth. Slumping into the booth's cushion, he slowly opened the menu. Staring into space, his mind wandered.

Author's Note: At this point, we have a flash back scene. Mr. Koper is sitting in an office talking with someone, but we can't see the other person's face, just hear their voice.

"Trust isn't something you just get back because you want it. You have to earn it."

Mr. Koper shifted in his chair, "I know it's going to be difficult, but I want the people here in Glenn Oak to know that I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, especially those at Kennedy High."

"You know it's not going to happen over night. You may have my support and even the school board's support, but it's going to take some time to gain the students' and the rest the community's trust back."

"I know that. I just don't want to be doing this alone."

"You're not alone. I believe when you say that you're sorry, and I'm willing to give you another chance, just as the school is. I trust you and I'll back you up 100 of the time."

Smiling Mr. Koper stood and appreciatively shook his newfound friend's hand.


	3. An Old Friend For A New Life

**A New Life ... An Old Friend**

Meanwhile in Buffalo...

Mary is serving the evening meal to what seems to be the regular crowd at the food kitchen, when two slightly familiar figures across the room catch her eye. As she scoops the ladle into the large pot of steaming hot chicken noodle soup, Mary watches, as a young man, smiling swings a little three or four year old boy, around in circles. The young child giggles and shouts, "More Daddy, More!" But the young man stops and shakes his head. Instead he holds the boy close to him and ruffles the child's hair. The young man looks across the room. Mary and the young man's eyes lock.

Startled, Mary drops the ladle, splashing an elderly man standing in front of her.

"Hey, watch it Missy!" the older gentleman yells.

"I'm so sorry." Mary says focusing her attention on the gentleman in front of her. Grabbing a dishcloth, she continued, "Let me clean up your tray and get you a fresh bowl." Nervously cleaning the puddles of soup off of the counter and the man's tray, Mary glanced up to see that the young man and child were walking towards the Main reception area of the shelter.

"Hey lady, you clean that any longer, the guy's not going to have a tray left!" joked the lady next in line.

Snapping her attention back to her task, Mary nervously smiled and apologized, "I'm sorry." Taking two bowls, she poured soup into both of them. She then handed them their steaming hot bowls, as she said, "I hope you enjoy."

As she took another bowl to serve the next person in line, she heard Mr. DeJaria call her name, "Hey Mary..."

"Yeah Mr. D.!"

With a thick Italian accent he stated,"Your Grandpa's here." Tying an apron around his waist, he continued, "You can call it a night. I'll take it from here."

Giving the bowl of soup to a young girl, probably in her mid-teens, Mary replied, "O.K. thanks. See you tomorrow?"

Smiling, Mr. DeJoria replied, "Yeah, tomorrow." Turning to the next gentleman in line, "Well, how ya doing Jimmy?" Mr. DeJoria asked, as he poured some soup into a bowl.

Quickly hanging her apron on the hook in the office and grabbing her backpack and purse, Mary walked briskly toward the Main reception area of the shelter, where she knew the Colonel would be waiting. As she walked around the serving line, Mary quickly looked around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man and child. However, they were no where in sight. Disappointed, Mary walked across the room. Pushing the wooden, double doors, she could hear the Colonel talking to someone.

"So you see, Sir, that is how Billy and I knew that Mary was working here."

Mary interjected, "Wilson, what are you doing here?"

Wilson turned. Holding Billy in his arms, he replied, "I came to see you."

Squirming and reaching his small hands out to Mary, Billy shouted, "Mary!"

Mary reached out, as Wilson handed his young son to her. "So how ya doing, squirt?" Mary asked, smiling. Billy's only response was to suck his thumb as he laid his head upon her shoulder.

Glancing up, Mary asked, "So, what are you and..."

The Colonel interjected, "This fine lad was just giving me his status, since he and I last met. It's a small world, don't you think?

As if she had not even heard the Colonel, Mary tried again to ask, "So, what are you and Billy doing here in Buffalo?"

"Well, my cousin's job transferred him to Buffalo, so Billy and I moved with him."

"Yeah, but you said earlier, you came to see me. How did you know that I was in Buffalo?"

"Well, I ran into George at Little Tykes Day Care where Billy goes while I'm at school. Apparently, he volunteers there twice a week. I asked about you. He told me that you were living here."

"Oh," Mary said, suddenly at a loss for words.

Interjecting once again, the Colonel said, "Mary, we need to get going. Ruth and George are waiting in the car. We're going out to Sea Escapes Restaurant." Turning to Wilson, he asked, "Son, would you like to join us?"

Taking his sleepy child from Mary's arms, Wilson replied, "Thank you for the offer, Sir, but I best get Billy home."

Turning back to Mary, Wilson spoke, "It was good to see you again. Could we grab a bite sometime?"

Smiling, Mary gazed into Wilson's dark eyes, as she replied, "Yeah, I work here every night, but maybe after work sometime."

"Great. Well, I'll see you around." Then Wilson turned and shook the Colonel's hand, "It was nice seeing you again, Sir."

"Good to see you again, son." Then every so slightly, the Colonel's face showed a loving expression, as he ruffled Billy's hair. "You have a fine boy there, son."

Somewhat surprised, Wilson replied, "Well, thank you Sir. I hope you don't mind if I call on Mary every once in awhile."

The Colonel snapped back into military mode, as he and Wilson walked outside, with Mary following. "Not at all son, just as long as Mary continues to stay on the right track." They didn't notice Mary roll her eyes toward heaven.

Lost in her own thoughts, Mary wondered what exactly George had told Wilson. All she knew was that she would have to somehow find out. Probably ask him herself. She was tired of people bringing up her mistakes. She was trying to start with a clean, fresh slate. However, it was getting harder to do when people, like the Colonel, kept bringing up her past.


	4. A Brewing Storm

**A Brewing Storm**

Meanwhile back at the pool hall...

Not quite knowing what to do next, Mike turned toward the booth where Shelby and Jimmy were still sitting. Grabbing his jacket, which hung over the back of booth cushion, Mike spoke, "I hope you guys don't mind if I call it a night."

"No Mike, it's cool," Shelby replied.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow?" Jimmy asked as he reached into his wallet for a few bills to pay for the check and the waitress's tip.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Then, remembering his manners, Mike asked, "Oh, Shelby do need me to take you home?"

"No, Jimmy will take me home," Shelby responded, turning to Jimmy, for conformation.

Jimmy nodded, as he grabbed his jacket and slid out of the booth. Shelby followed.

"Well then, see you both tomorrow." Mike turned and silently walked out into the rainy night.

Shelby and Jimmy followed, but after noticing that the rain was pouring down, they quickly ran to Jimmy's car and slid in.

"Boy, the rain sure picked up," Shelby remarked, as she pulled her soaked hair out of her face.

"Yeah, it sure is coming down," Jimmy mused.

"Almost blinding," Shelby commented worriedly. "Maybe we should wait a little longer for it to slow down some," she continued.

"Nah, it's not that bad. Besides, I have to get you home before your 11 o'clock curfew." Jimmy replied, as she started the car's engine and backed the car out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile at the Camden's home...

As Eric walked through the kitchen door, soaking wet, Annie turned from the tea that was boiling on the stove, "Hi honey, a long day today?"

Laying his rain coat across the dryer, Eric replied, "Yeah, sorry I'm so late, but I a young girl stop by just as I was packing to leave. I couldn't leave, when I saw that she needed help."

"It's ok. Do you want some hot tea?" Annie asked as she poured a cup for herself."

"Yes, that sound great," Eric replied. Sitting down, wearily in a kitchen chair, he asked, "Where are the kids?"

As Annie sat down and handed Eric his cup of tea, she answered, "Well, Simon and Robbie had dates, a movie, I think. Ruthie's at a friend's house. Lucy just called and apologized for not having Ruthie home yet. This rain is slowing her down. So, she said that she was going to wait a little while, until the rain slowed down some..."

"Smart girl," Eric interrupted. "Ok, what about Matt and the twins?"

"Matt is at the hospital, a late shift tonight, and twins are asleep."

"Is it just me or do our kids always seem to be gone? I miss the family being together," said Eric, wistfully.

Placing her hand on Eric's hand, Annie commented, "Yes, I know the kids seem to be gone alot, but they're growing up. They know that we are here if they need us." As she rose from the table, she yawned and said, "I'm going to check on the boys and then head on to bed. You coming?"

"No, I think I'll sit here and finish my tea. I'll be up soon."

"You mean you're going to wait until the kids get home," Annie smiled and playfully tweaked Eric's nose. As she rinsed her coffee mug, she continued, "We need to learn to trust our kids. They're good kids. They'll be all right." Yawning once more, Annie turned, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight, and you're probably right that I need to learn to trust the kids more," Eric replied with a tired and uneasy smile. "I'll try." Annie turned and walked upstairs to check on the twins.

Eric fingered his mug, staring into space. Speaking to no one in particular, "Hopefully we've trained them well enough to make the right choices."

Back on the road with Jimmy and Shelby...

"...two, just want to be with you..." a country station played as Jimmy drove through the blinding rain.

"Jimmy, I really think we should get off the road," said Shelby anxiously. "If we call my mom, she won't be upset, at least not tonight."

Turning his head toward Shelby and placing his hand on her leg, he replied," Ok, Pete's Pizza is up the road. We can wait there."

"Watch out!" Shelby screamed.

Jerking his head, Jimmy saw the blinding lights of a semi-truck headed straight in his direction. Swerving the steering wheel around, Jimmy screamed, "Hang on!"

The truck careened into Jimmy's car with such force that Jimmy was flown through the windshield and into the street. "Jimmy!" Shelby screamed, just before the car crashed into a telephone pole. Then everything went black.

About the same time of night in the Camden's home...

Feeling unsettled and restless, Eric quickly drank his tea. He rose to rinse his mug, when he felt a dull ache in his heart. Startled, Eric clasped his chest, wondering if he was having another heart attack, but every so slowly, he felt peace and the dull ache fade. Almost as if there was an audible voice, he heard, "Have faith, my son. For I am with you always."

Eric walked towards the living room, as he whispered, "Lord, what's going on? Why do I feel so tired, and worn? And why feel like I'm about to be tested?"

Hearing no sound, except the tick-tock of the Grandfather clock in the living room, Eric turned on the radio, softly scanning through the stations. Until a soothing music, caught his attention. As he sat on the couch, the music and lyrics spoke to his heart, giving him peace.

"...He knows every the star sky

Every single tear that you cry

His love is here faithful and alive

I know that this world can be cold

In his arms you're never alone

That's his promise to you and I..."

Slowly, the music drifted around him, and the peace settled in his heart, Eric fell asleep.

Some time later...

"Dad?" Lucy whispered as she shook Eric's shoulder.

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, Eric noticed he was still lying on the couch. "Hi Luce, looks like I dozed off," Eric said, yawning.

"Well, I heard the radio was on. I was going to turn it off, but I noticed you were in here." Noticing how worn and tired her father looked, she asked, "You ok. Dad?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Eric replied.

"O.K., well, I'm sorry that Ruthie and I were so late. If it helps any, Ruthie fell asleep in the back seat of the van, while I waited for the rain to slow down."

"It's fine, honey. What time is it?" Eric asked as he turned to read the Grandfather clock.

"Midnight," Lucy replied. "Well, I'm going to bed." Lucy leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Goodnight Luce," Eric sleepily replied. As Eric rose and watched Lucy climb up the stairs, he once again felt the dull ache in his heart. Sighing, Eric mumbled, "You're tired, Eric. Everything will be fine in the morning." Turning off the radio, he silently prayed, "Lord, give me strength."


	5. Shattering News

**Shattering News**

In the wee hours of the morning...

"Eric...Eric?" whispered Annie.

Eric rolled over, slowly opening his eyes, he mumbled, "What? What's wrong?"

"Someone's at the door."

Eric groggily glanced at the alarm clock's blaring red numbers: 3:32. He slowly rolled over, and climbed out of bed. As he grabbed his robe, he heard the door bell in the distance.

I'm coming, I'm coming," Eric grumbled impatiently. As he put his robe on, he felt the same dull ache in his heart. Feeling unsteady, he rested his hand upon the bedpost.

Worried, Annie asked, "Eric, what's wrong?"

Ignoring her question, Eric asked, "Do you know if the kids came home? I know Lucy and Ruthie did, but I don't know about the boys."

Annie rose. Grabbing her robe, she hastily replied, "You answer the door. I'll check on the kids."

She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, peeking in the boys' rooms. Eric followed, bumping into Lucy, who was coming down the attic stairs.

"Sorry Lucy, why are you up?"

"It's ok, Dad. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would get some hot cocoa or something to help." Noticing that her mom was peeking into Matt and Robbie's room, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Ding...Dong..." the doorbell rang a hollow ring.

As Eric walked down the stairs, he answered, I don't know, but your mom heard someone at the door and wondered if all the kids were home."

"Oh, but who would be at the door at this time of night?" Lucy asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out" Eric replied, reaching the last step.

"Eric?" Eric and Lucy turned to see Annie coming down the stairs. "The kids are all here."

"Well, the kids can't be in any trouble. It's probably one of the parishioners, needing help," Eric stated trying to be reassuring, as Lucy and Annie followed him to the front door.

Eric opened the door, to find Sgt Micheals standing on the doorstep.

"Hi Eric, I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night." Noticing Annie and Lucy standing in the background, he acknowledged their presence, "Hello, Annie...Lucy."

Stepping aside and motioning, Eric asked, "Would you care to come in?"

Stepping into the foyer, Sgt Micheals replied, "Thank you"

"What seems to be the problem," Eric asked, noticing the concerned and worried look upon his friend's face.

"I came to ask for help. I just came back from a terrible accident scene. I was wondering if you could come with me to tell the parents that their son has died." Pausing for just a moment, he continued, "one of my officers on duty tonight stated that you might know the kid and his parents. He said that he remembers you helping the kid out a drug situation."

"I might know the kid. What's his name?"

"Actually, you may know both kids. The young man didn't make it. He was thrown out of the car. The young lady is in critical condition at Glenn Oak General Hospital. We don't know if she'll make it."

"Ok, who are the kids?" Eric repeated.

Pulling a small notebook from his uniform shirt pocket, Sgt Micheals read, "Jimmy Moon, and Shelby..."

"Oh God, no!" Lucy moaned as she grabbed a hold of her father.

Eric quickly wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her close to him. "What happened?"

Annie interjected, "Honey, couldn't we all sit in the family room?"

"That's probably a good idea," Sgt. Micheals replied.

Slowly and silently, the four of them made their way to the family room. Once they had been somewhat comfortably seated, Sgt Micheals explained, "Well, the rain made it difficult driving for many this evening, although we don't believe it's the only factor or reason for the accident."

Finding her voice then, Lucy quietly asked, "What do mean?"

Sgt. Micheals turned toward Lucy. He silently prayed for the right words to say, as he watched tears slowly roll down her face. Oh how he hated this part of the job, especially when he had to tell those he knew well. Slowly taking a breath, he replied, "We believe the man who crashed Jimmy's car had been drinking."

"NOOOO!" Lucy screamed, pushing Eric away, as she rose from the couch and fled out of the room.

"Lucy!" Eric cried as he rose to follow, but Annie placed her hand on his arm, "I'll go." She quickly followed her daughter up the stairs.

"Eric, I'm so sorry"

Startled, for just a short moment he had forgotten Sgt Micheals was there. He sighed, "It's ok. Thank you for stopping by."

As the two walked toward the front door, Eric then remembered that Sgt Micheals had come for his help. "Do you still want me to go with you to the Moons?"

With a weak grin, "Truthfully, yes" Sgt Micheals replied as he motioned upstairs, "but you need to stay, to be with your family."

"Are you sure?" Eric asked, feeling torn. Sgt. Micheals nodded.

Opening the door, Eric stated warmly, "Thank you."

As Sgt Micheals stepped outside, he turned as he spoke, "Eric, if you need anything, call me."

"I will," Eric replied, grateful for a friend. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched his friend disappear into the night. He quietly prayed, "Lord, please help me." He slowly shut the door and climbed the stairs to find his wife and heartbroken daughter.


	6. Tensions Arise

**Tensions Arise**

About four hours later...

As Eric walks into the kitchen, he notices that Annie is sitting at the kitchen table, holding Sam in her arms. As she sips on a cup of morning coffee, she stares looking as if she is a million miles away.

"Good morning sweetheart," Eric says as he leans over to kiss her on the forehead. Startled, Annie jumps, then smiles slightly as she asks, with the far away look returning to her eyes "Do you remember when all we had to do to calm our kids fears, was hold them and kiss their 'boo-boo's away?"

"Lucy, still won't talk?" Eric asked, remembering how Annie had spent the rest of wee hours sitting outside of Lucy's locked bedroom door.

"No, she won't unlock the door and she keeps yelling for me to go away," Annie replied with tears in her eyes. Eric gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Who keeps yelling, Mommy?"

Startled, Eric and Annie turned to see their youngest daughter, standing in the kitchen archway.

"Lucy does, sweetheart," Eric replies.

"Why?" Ruthie asked. "I don't hear her "

"No, she's not yelling now. She's probably tired now and sleeping, hopefully," Eric replied. He then turned to Annie, "Do you want to check on David, and I'll pack the kids lunches?"

Frustrated, Ruthie interrupted, "But why was Lucy yelling?"

"None of your business!" Lucy yelled as she pushed her way past Ruthie. Startled, they watched as Lucy yanked the refrigerator door open and grabbed the Orange juice carton.

With tears in her eyes, Ruthie choked, "I was just asking."

"Well, don't ask, you nosy creep!" Lucy yelled, as she slammed the refrigerator door.

"Lucy!" Eric exclaimed, "that's enough!"

With all of the commotion, Sam woke and started crying. Annie quietly tried to calm her son, by jostling him around as she watched as a tear-stained Ruthie turn and run out of the room. Ruthie bumped into Matt and Simon, who were about to walk into the kitchen. "Whoa kiddo!" Matt said, slowing her down. Noticing the tears running down her cheeks, Simon asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Ruthie cried as she fled down the hall and up the stairs.

Matt and Simon looked at each other puzzled. As they stepped into the kitchen, they heard their father say, "Luce, if you don't want to go to school today, you don't have to."

Walking to the Kitchen Island, Simon asked, "Why doesn't Lucy have to go to school?" As Matt leaned against the archway, Simon faced his sister and asked, "Are you sick, Luce?"

"Just shut up!" Lucy yelled as she slammed the juice carton on the kitchen island counter. "You don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy glared at Simon.

Stunned by her sister's angry outburst and angered, Simon fired back, "Oh yeah, well I might be a lousy freshman, but I'm not stupid. I know that along with half of the students at Kennedy High, you're not happy that Mr. Koper's back to teaching!"

Angered more, she screamed, "That's what you know, dummy!"

"Lucy, Simon Camden!" Eric yelled. "That's enough!"

"Fine!" Lucy whipped around, shoved past Matt and ran back to the solitary of her room.

Standing still for a moment, no one spoke. There was not a sound, except for Sam's crying. Tension still thick in the room. Suddenly Annie broke the silence by asking Simon, "What did you say about Mr. Koper?"

"Nothing, except that Mr. Koper is back to teaching English at Kennedy High," Simon replied, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table.

"What!" exclaimed Annie and Matt. Annie glanced over at Eric with a surprised look upon her face. Noticing that Eric didn't seem upset or surprised, she asked, "Eric, do you know something?"

Simon turned, "Dad?"

Eric took a deep breath, "Yes, I knew that Mr. Koper was teaching again." A look of surprise came over the Annie, Matt and Simon's faces.

"You knew! How and why don't you seem upset?" Annie asked flabbergasted that Eric had kept this kind of information from her.

When Eric did not respond, but instead turned toward the kitchen sink window. With a look of realization upon his face, Simon turned to his mother and shouted, "Because he's probably counseling 'the creep', as Lucy calls him!" He then ran past his father, grabbed his jacket from the dryer. Eric reached out "Son, wait!"

"No thanks, I'll walk to school, thank you!" Simon replied angrily, as shook himself free and ran out the door, slamming the door behind him.

"Simon!" Eric called out. As Eric turned, Annie asked, "Eric, is it true are you counseling him? Is that why you didn't say anything!" Her words getting louder as she spoke. "Do you remember what he did to Mary, which means he's probably done it to God only knows how many other girls! We're talking about our kids with a guy who sexually harasses girls and God only knows what else!"

"Honey, I can't explain everything, but I think the guy deserves another chance." Eric said, walking toward his wife.

"Another chance for what? To hurt someone?" Matt yelled. As he grabbed an apple, Matt continued, "Dad, have you lost your mind?"

"Matt, I..."

Interrupting his father, Matt yelled, "I've heard enough! I'm going to class!" Matt also ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Exasperated, Eric tried unsuccessfully to explain to Annie, "Ann, you know that things that are said in my office are to be kept in confidence."

With anger flashing in her eyes, Annie coolly replied, "Fine, what else will I have to find out, some other way, instead of through my own husband?" Holding Sam closer to her, Annie briskly walked out of the kitchen, leaving Eric standing alone.


	7. Seeking Solitude From Craziness

**Seeking Solitude From Craziness**

As the tension built downstairs, Lucy slammed her bedroom door. Breathing heavily, she leaned against the door, glancing around her. Anger, frustration and sadness whirled through her body. "What do I do?" Lucy whispered. Slowly, she walked to her closet. Reaching up to the farthest corner of the top shelf, Lucy grabbed a purple and white shoebox. Lifting the cover, she saw the newly bought journal. Gingerly, she opened the heart- shaped lock. Lucy silently, read the inscription, inside the front cover:

Lucy,

I know that I've teased you about writing in one of these. I'm sorry. I know now that sometimes you need a way to vent, when you may feel that no one understands or cares. I may not always be around, but I want you to know, that I love you and I always will. Thank you for being the best sister I could ever ask for. Thank you for always being there, through the thick and thin. I love you, Luce.

Mary

Lucy slowly slid down against the back wall of the closet. "Oh Mary, I wish you were here," she whispered. Alone, Lucy silently bowed her head and cried.


	8. A Brother's Regret

**A Brother's Regret**

A hallway of Kennedy High...

"Claaang!" the tardy bell sounded at Kennedy High.

Simon slammed his locker. "Great, just great," he angrily muttered, as he shoved his English textbook and notebook into his bag. He quickly ran toward his classroom. As he neared the classroom, Simon slowed down. He knew that Mr. Peterson wouldn't take the roll until after the morning announcements. "If I can only slip in, without Mr. Peterson seeing, I'll be in the clear," Simon thought. He glanced in the door's window. Smiling, "Good, his back is to me. I can slip in now." Slowly, Simon opened the classroom door. He cringed, as the door squeaked.

Simon quickly stepped in, as Mr. Peterson turned around. "Glad you could join us today, Mr. Camden. Won't you take your seat and we can get started?" Mr. Peterson said, a little irritated. As Simon sank into his chair, Mr. Peterson continued, "Mr. Camden, since you seem to be on top of things this morning..."

Several students chuckled. One shouted, "Way go to go, Camden!"

Pausing for only a moment, Mr. Peterson continued, "Would you please, start by telling your fellow classmates some of symbolism used in 'The Old Man and the Sea'?"

Humiliated and angered, Simon thought, "This guy's worse than Mr. Koper!"

"Mr. Camden, maybe you didn't under..."

"Good morning teachers and students," a voice over the intercom interrupted.

Mr. Peterson raised his hand, signaling his class to remain silent, as he sat down behind his desk. Simon realized that Principal Russell was starting the morning announcements.

...tickets can be bought at the front office before or after school, and during lunch." Simon heard Principal Russell take a deep breath before she continued, "I now have some unfortunate news to tell you all. I was informed earlier this morning, that two of Kennedy High's seniors were involved in a serious car accident last night."

Simon's head jerked up. "Seniors? Lucy may know them," Simon thought, as he continued to listen.

"From what we know, one of the students, Jimmy Moon died shortly after being rushed to the hospital. The other student, Shelby Connor, is currently in critical condition at Glenn Oak Hospital. I would like to take this time to have a moment of silence, in remembrance of Jimmy Moon."

As the room grew quieter, some students bowed their heads, while others figgeted with their pens, pencils and paper. The morning's heated shouting match flashed through Simon's mind, as he thought, "Jimmy and Shelby! Oh man, oh man, no wonder Lucy snapped at me this morning!" As he folded his arms across his desk and silently laid his head down, Simon thought, "Lucy, man I wish I could tell you that I was sorry."


	9. Something's Seriously Wrong

**"Something's wrong. Seriously wrong."**

A/N: I believe that during this season, Matt's best friend, John Hamilton had asked his current girlfriend, Priscilla to marry him. She had said 'yes', so they were engaged. Well, when I origionally wrote this story, I had decided to have John and Priscilla as newlyweds...so without delay...

In John and Priscilla's apartment...

Shaving, in the bathroom, John heard the phone ring. Dropping his razor and tying his robe around him, he quickly ran to get the phone before the answering machine picked up.

"Click...Beeep!" the machine screeched. Too late. "Shoot," John muttered.

"Hi, you have reached 555-1977. We are unable to answer the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep ..."

"You don't think Matt's trying to call you, do you?" Priscilla asked, as she grabbed a pillow and threw it over her head.

"No, at least I don't think so," John replied, sitting on the edge of the edge of the bed, waiting to hear who was calling.

"Beeeeep!" the answering machine screeched again.

"Matt? This is Shauna. Look, I know that we broke up awhile ago, but I could use a friend. Please, call..." As John listened, he sensed that Shauna had been crying. As he reached to answer the phone, Priscilla asked, in an irritable voice, "Doesn't she know that Matt doesn't live here anymore?"

"No, she lives in New York and she and Matt haven't kept in touch." Picking up the phone, "Shauna, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Matt, is that you?"

"No, this is John."

"Oh, can I talk to Matt?"

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't live here anymore. He moved back in with his parents. Besides, I think he's probably at classes or at work."

"Oh." Shauna became very silent.

"Shauna, Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." John could hear Shauna sniffle and take a deep breath before she continued, "I'm sorry I bothered you. Umm, I guess I'll call Matt's parents. Thanks."

"No problem. Are you sure o.k?" John asked, as he shifted in a more comfortable position.

"It's nothing, really. I just wanted to talk to Matt."

"Ok, well I hope you get in touch with him."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye" John slowly hung up the phone. Noticing the look upon John's face, Priscilla asked, "John, what's wrong?"

Laying down, and rolling over to face his newlywed, he sighed, "I'm not totally sure. Shauna and Matt had a pretty serious relationship awhile back. They broke up, shortly after she moved to New York."

"You think she wants to get back together with Matt?"

"No, I don't think so. Something tells me that it has to do with her family, and that's not good."

"What do you mean?" Priscilla gently pressed, as she ran her fingers through John's hair.

"I don't know everything, I just know from what Matt's told me, that Shauna's had a pretty rough life. For some reason, something inside of me says that something's wrong. Seriously wrong."

A few hours later...

As John walked into the university's library, he scanned the tables, looking for Matt. He quickly spotted him, sitting head buried in a mountain of papers and books, over in the far left corner. He quietly walked over and sat down in one of the old wooden chairs. As John placed his bookbag on the table, he noticed that Matt was furiously writing.

"Hey man, did you forget an essay paper or something?" he asked, jokingly.

Matt glanced up. "No, I'm just trying to keep my mind busy, so I don't blow up!" he muttered, angrily.

"Whoa! What's got you all fired up?" John asked, taken aback with his friend's reaction.

"My dad," Matt simply mumbled. Before his friend could ask any more questions, Matt asked, "Do you remember our English teacher/ Wildcats coach at Kennedy High?"

John nodded, "How could I forget, our living nightmare? Yeah, so what about him?"

Matt shifted in his chair as he continued, "Well, he was fired, awhile back for sexually harrassing, Mary and probably some other students too."

John continued to nod. "I remember. What's that got to do with your dad?" he asked.

"Well, apparently Mr. Koper's back to teaching English at Kennedy High. I don't know if he's coaching or not. And my Dad knew all along." Taking a deep breath, Matt continued, "Apparently, my Dad's been counseling the guy and believes he 'deserves another chance'."

John blew a soft, low whistle. "Wow, and you just found out?"

"Yeah, this morning." Matt glanced at his watch. Stuffing his papers and books into his backpack, Matt said, "Well, I better get going. Professor Ledbetter doesn't look kindly on tardiness." As he stood up, he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh Matt, before you go, I almost forgot the reason I came looking for you."

"Oh yeah, so what's up?"

As John stood, grabbing his bag, he replied, "Shauna called, asking for you."

Surprised and puzzled, Matt asked, "Shauna? Did she say what she needed?"

"No, just that she wanted to talk to you. But, Matt you should know that she sounded pretty upset."

"I wonder what's wrong?" Matt asked, looking worried.

"Yeah. Well, I told her to call your parents place, if she wanted to get a hold of you." John watched his friend's concern. Placing an hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hey don't worry, pal. She'll call you back."


	10. Chatting With Mom

**Chatting With Mom**

About late afternoon...

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Simon called out, as he threw his backpack on the table, in the foyer. Walking into the kitchen, he soon found his mother pouring a glass of milk and handing a cookie to his younger sister, Ruthie.

"Hi honey, where' s your father?" Annie asked.

"I don't know. Matt said that Dad asked him to pick me up from school. But Matt had a study session for a class, so he just dropped me off and left. Matt said that Dad had counseling session."

"Did he by chance mention who?" Annie asked, still irritated at Eric.

"No, you don't think it would be Mr. Koper, do you?"

Sighing, Annie replied, "I don't know anymore."

Trying to contain his anger and change the subject, Simon stated, "Oh Mom, Principal Russell made an announcement this morning about Jimmy and Shelby. How's Lucy doing?"

"She's been in her room most of the day. She doesn't say much, but she'll be fine. It'll just take time." Annie replied, smiling slightly as she tried to reassure her son.

"Have you heard anything new about Shelby's condition?"

"No, not since last night."

"Well, that has to be good. I mean, no news is good news, right?" Grabbing a cookie, Simon continued, "Shelby will be fine. She's a fighter. So is Luce."

Annie nodded in agreement.

"Well, I better go. I have homework to do." Simon stated, as he grabbed another cookie.

"Ok" Annie answered as she watched Simon turn and walk back toward the foyer.

Grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, Simon contemplated on whether he should try to apologize and let Lucy know how much he loved her. Quietly praying Simon asked for strength, "Lord, give me the strength to be the brother and friend Luce needs." Smiling slightly, he knew that God had heard his simple prayer. Climbing the stairs, Simon went to find Lucy, to chat with her.


	11. Making Ammends

**Making Ammends**

Lucy and Ruthie's room...

As Lucy sat on her bed, puffy eyed and surrounded by used Kleenexes, she stared out her window. It was a bright, sunny and clear day. She watched the breeze as it rustled through the leaves on the trees outside her window. Slowly she shifted on her bed. Feeling numb, Lucy slowly picked up her journal off the nightstand and opened it. She desperately hoped that writing would help ease the pain she was feeling. As she began to write, the tears began to flow once again.

Journal,  
I feel like someone took my heart, broke it into a million pieces and then left it to die! You know the saying, "Don't take anything for granted, cause you don't live forever."? Well, it's true. I thought I had felt every emotion a person could feel when my friend died in that car accident about a year ago. I was pretty upset then, but NOTHING like how I feel now! I can't believe Jimmy's dead. He was my first real boyfriend, and even though we didn't date anymore, I still considered him a good friend. I just can't believe all this happened! Sergeant Micheals said that Shelby was in bad shape. I can't imagine loosing her too. She's my best friend. We share everything together, even after she moved away. Shelby's always been there, even when things were crazy around here with Mary and the basketball team...

Simon stood quietly in the doorway of Lucy's room, watching as his older sister poured her heart into her writing. Quietly knocking on her bedroom door, Simon asked, "Hey Luce, can we talk?"

Startled, Lucy slapped her journal closed as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. As she shifted into a more comfortable position, Simon stepped into the room, "Look, I'm sorry that I blew up at you this morning. You're right, I didn't know, but Principal Russell made an announcement this morning about Jimmy and Shelby. I'm sorry."

Shoving the dirty Kleenexes into the trash basket, next to her bed, Lucy patted the empty space on her bed. "It's ok. I wasn't exactly "miss friendly" this morning either."

Simon smiled as he plopped his backpack and himself onto the edge of her bed. "So, I umm, I got your homework from all of your classes, but most of the teachers stated the classes were quiet and emotional so, most didn't give any homework...only one, Mr. Koper. The creep. Sorry." Simon stated regretfully, as he pulled out her assignment out of his backpack.

"Man, I hate that guy. You'd think the have a heart...but then again, maybe not. So, what's the assignment? Not that I care. I do, but I don't." Lucy grumbled.

Simon shrugged. "umm..." he stated as he looked over the assignment sheet. "Let's see, it says, 'In light of this unfortunate tragedy, your assignment is to write your thoughts and feelings about this...You can write it as a letter, poetry, journal entry, etc...just be truthful.."

Lucy scoffed, "truthful, I don't the guy knows the meaning of the word!."

Simon nodded in agreement, "yeah, I know what you mean."

"oh, I'm sorry...continue." Luce stated apologetically.

"umm...ok, just be truthful about how you feel. These will not be read in class or graded upon. This is just to use as an outlet. Do not bottle your feelings. ...Signed Mr. Koper"

"Well, I guess I already have been doing my assignment," Lucy chuckled, as she held up her journal.

"Yeah, I guess you have." Simon smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I love ya too, little bro" she stated as she leaned over and hugged him.


End file.
